Unconventional but it works
by The Twisted Paradoxx
Summary: Kagami was one of the biggest challenges he ever had to face. The amount of times he had been rejected by the red-head should have discouraged any other male in existence but not him.If anything it made him want the red-headed male even more. He was a firm believer that if you want something bad enough then you can always get it if you try hard enough and if you play your cards.


"**Unconventional but it works."**

**Here's a little one-shot for AOKAGA/KAGAAO day I know it's not much but I wanted to contribute with something for my babies so here ya' go HAVE SOME FLUFF!**

**WARNINGS: CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE.**

_**Happy AOKAGA/KAGAAO DAY! 10/5**_

* * *

><p>The sky was beautiful… the different shades of blue mixed in with the purple and sunset colors made the setting sky look like a masterpiece drawn by the hands of god.<p>

The last rays of the sun felt warm on Aomine's skin. It was already autumn and the leaves already began changing in color.

Aomine was currently walking with his lover, Kagami, through the park. Kagami was just a few steps in front of him. His body slack with his hands inside of his jean pockets. His burgundy shirt matching with his hair and the red leaves hanging on the trees that surrounded them and their pathway.

Aomine was now completely biased towards any red color he would look at whether it be the red on strawberries or the dark red found on cherries or the red that the leaves had because they all reminded him of his lover.

About those burgundy eyes that held so much emotion… that never failed to emit the love he knew the red-head held just for him and him only.

He was content just watching his lover walk in front of him, the last sun rays looming over his form and making him look like an angel.

The weather was a bit chilly but not freezing so both boys had a scarf on. Kagami wore a cream colored scarf while Aomine had on a baby blue one.

Aomine wore a navy thermo shirt while Kagami just wore a t-shirt.

At time's he would get jealous at how easily Kagami could walk in the cold air. The red-head was always warm. His body was always like a furnace and every embrace felt like coming home. Every time he would bury himself in that chest and let his body be surrounded by those strong arms he would feel so content and happy.

Happiness that he had never experienced before meeting Kagami…

Was the guy annoying at times? Yeah… ninety-nine percent of the time to be honest but did that make Aomine love him any less? No, the answer is no.

Kagami was one of the biggest challenges he ever had to face. The amount of times he had been rejected by the red-head should have discouraged any other male in existence but not Aomine.

If anything it made him want the red-headed male even more.

He was a firm believer that if you want something bad enough then you can always get it if you try hard enough and if you play your cards just right.

So for two whole years Aomine worked on getting the red-head to be his. The challenge Kagami presented him set a fire inside of him that till this day- five years after he managed to get the red-head to accept being his boyfriend- still burned with the same- if not even more- passion and love as before.

Kagami is his fate and destiny. Aomine has always thought that since the day he met him.

It wasn't coincidence that they met, that he became such n important part of his life.

And if Kagami lets him… if he lets Aomine do what it is that he wants to do then Aomine would gladly take the part of being his soul-mate.

He would gladly hold that gruff hand until he is forced to let go once they died and part ways.

_Because life just isn't the same without red in it anymore… _

_Because he can picture a family and life with red in his surroundings… _

Kagami was a little perturbed because he could feel a pair of eyes just staring at him intently from behind. Kagami always wonders how he ended up with a certain blue-haired asshole but to be quite honest here he isn't having any regrets.

He ponders from time to time how he fell so hard for Aomine but he always comes up empty because when you really love someone it's not because there were reasons or motives but just something that happened.

It's crazy how one person may be your worst enemy one day then become the one person you can't seem to want to live without the next.

How insane is it that out of everyone in the world only one person can hold so much power over you.

How you can feel so alone and empty while being in a room full of people but when that person is there suddenly the loneliness isn't as suffocating anymore.

Kagami never knew how alone he had felt till he met Aomine, till he spent every day of his life with him, till he reached a point that he didn't know what he would do if a certain blue-haired male wasn't around.

His apartment would be silent and empty whenever the other male wasn't around.

There would be no fights or arguments nor moans or groans when they made love just silence.

He was only met with silence… a silence that he had learned to grow up with but one that he didn't want to experience anymore.

He craved to be near him… he craved the intimacy he shared with the other male.

He knew they both had their flaws but really what human didn't? we all have flaws, they are what makes us… what defines us.

And it just so happened that Kagami's flaws complimented Aomine's flaws- and vice-versa.

How can two people so unconventional work? He didn't know and didn't question it.

He has heard Aomine talk about destiny and fate a million times and although he wasn't religious nor believed in such trivial things he'd like to think that maybe Aomine and he were a product of destiny itself.

His current sappy thoughts were interrupted when he heard his lovers voice right next to him.

"OI Bakagami - Look! There's the basketball court!"

"Don't call me that you asshole!"

"Awe c'mon babe don't get like that."

"Aomine I swear you call me anything cheesy one more time I will—" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because he soon found a pair of wet and slightly cold lips on his own. They moved slowly and delicately.

Aomine let the tip of his tongue snake out and he traced the red-heads warm and inviting lips. Kagami didn't even waste a second on letting the lips part just so letting the other ale know he had permission to continue.

But Aomine had other plans. So he gave the lips a little nip before pulling away and grabbing the red-heads hand leading him towards the basketball court where they first met.

How it had changed over the years yet the memories made there were the same and would stay the same for as long as they let them be,

The sun was about to disappear so Aomine had to hurry. He got the red-head to stand right at the middle of the basketball court where the concrete was now cracked and the paint had faded away.

He grinned and could feel his eyes burning just a tad bit from what he was about to do. His red-head was a bit fussy and annoyed at being pulled so frantically but Aomine didn't care.

"Kagami… I don't know what the future holds for me … or you for that matter and I just wanted to let you know that I would like to share the upcoming memories and experiences with you by my side." He reached inside his pocket then proceeded to get on one knee. His hands opening the small blue box that had a red ribbon around it…

The moment his eyes saw the tanned male go down on one knee Kagami swore that he felt his heart swell and explode inside the confinement of his chest because holy-shit-was-Aomine-proposing?

"Kagami… will you marry me?"

Kagami stood there frozen because it felt like time had stopped and all his eyes could focus on was the blue irises staring up him and the small diamond that sparkled reflecting the last bit of sun rays hitting its surface from the simple golden band.

His eyes burned and he just felt so numb with happiness because Aomine just made him the happiest man in the world.

He let a lone tear fall down his cheek and he nodded his head swiftly while giving him a smile so warm Aomine thought that his being would burst from everything he currently felt.

"Yeah…" was all he could whisper before he felt strong arms around his broad frame and a laugh that was muffled by his neck.

Aomine pulled apart after a moment to take out the simple gold ring that had a small diamond in the middle from the box so that he could place it on the ring finger from his lover.

They were so different and alike.

So unconventional but they worked.

Because _maybe_ they are a product of destiny… maybe they have always been meant to be together since the start.

_Soul mates…?_

_Yeah... they liked the sound of that._

_Soul mates..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay sooo BRB BECAUSE I JUST GAVE MYSELF FEELS OKAY. Ugh I love my dear babies they are just the cutest things in this planet 3<strong>_

_**I'm sorry if its short and rushed and I hope everyone still loves it **_

_**BRB let me go think about my actions.**_


End file.
